


Escapes and Rescues

by abeyance



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Speculations for 1x11. Not at all accurate, just what I may imagine. (Yet, it is mostly a wyatt x Lucy fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, beware.

  
He blamed the gust of air for his loss of balance.

But both he and Rufus knew that if it was the wind, he would’ve fallen backwards. The mud soaking through the material at his knee assured him that it was surely his joints that buckled rather than it, too. Because shit - that bastard has taken Lucy. And he, as the person who was there to specifically protect the team, agreed to splitting up the goddamn team he was hired to protect.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He looked up at Rufus, who had the same confused stricken expression that he always had, but this time for a plausible reason. Rufus looked down at him, with the same look in his eyes that is a mixture of what's next and holy fuck, what. Just. Happened. And it was absolutely terrifying.

And then he blinks and is running with Rufus pulling him along, because thankfully someone has better intentions than thinking of what they did wrong and more or less acts out to fixing it as soon as possible instead.

Feeling in his feet flood through and he realizes running is where one moves the legs faster than jogging or walking or whatever the hell he was just doing was, in purpose to get somewhere faster. Which is exactly what he ought to be doing because the faster they get in that history obliterating junk of a machine, the faster they can get back to 2016, and the faster he can amend this situation he put everyone into and apologize for being such a mindless idiot.

Feeling in his hands flood through even quicker than his feet did as he opened the hatch to the Lifeboat and collapses in his seat, keeping his eyes at his filthy knees rather than the opposite, empty seat in front of him. His fingers twitch at the craving to check the seat belt like he always did, but there is nothing to check. Nobody there to check it for.

“C’mon, Rufus…” he urged him, who was tumbling with the controls. He felt rufus give him a glance. Before sitting in his seat.

The rattling of the space starts to shake as it does every time, and it is only then when he becomes conscious of how his hearing was muffled, like whenever he would go on an airplane, right before his ears would pop. but they didn't pop until Rufus shook his shoulder and told him it was time to get out of the capsule, that they were back and everyone needed his help. The nausea that overtook him that very first time they landed in 1937 returned and he thought he was going to throw up. Luckily assistants were right at the door and he didn't fall out, but it didn't do any good with the jumbled thoughts in his mind, so many that he didn't even know what was there.

“Rufus, Wyatt!” he kept his head hanging as he looking through his eyelashes to see Jiya jogging towards him, Agent Christopher in tow. Rufus didn’t make it much farther on the floor than Wyatt had since leaving the ship, only winning from having no assistance in standing. “Wha- what happened? Wheres…” Wyatt saw Jiya look around once more, like Lucy was nothing but still getting out of the capsule. “Where's Lucy?”

And just like that his mind went back to the exact moment, the gust of wind and the feeling of his whole body going numb and he staggered slightly - caught with the help of the assistants - and looked for the words as best as he could because rufus must had went mute in the fifteen seconds it took from the Lifeboat to that exact spot.

“We - lucky - we decide to split -” Rufus struggled, looking everywhere but straight ahead.

“That son of a bitch took Lucy.” he shrugged off the people holding him and stood up straighter, looking up to find almost everyone in the facility pause in shock.

“Well… D - do you know where they went?” Jiya questioned. Agent Christopher cut in;

“Or why, exactly?” Wyatt shared looks with both of them.

“Rufus and i got there to see Flynn take Lucy into the Mothership and...elapsed or travel or whatever - but not quite soon enough to save her.” he took a minute to take a deep breath. A crowd of the staff formed around them. “Why, i haven’t a clue. All we know is we stupidly split up to find Rittenhouse’s son who escaped in our attack.”

God, what was he thinking? Rufus would’ve been fine on his own. He escaped slavery within thirty seconds. He stopped the attack. He would've figured himself out. Wyatt didn't even want Lucy going with Fleming without him by her side. But of course, let’s have her wander the unknown woods alone in 1780 looking for the same being as the guy he was looking to kill. Where’s his medal.

“We need a plan. The faster we get one, the quicker we go on with it.” And get her back and safe. Agent Christopher nodded.

“Of course, right away,” She assured him before turning to the team of engineers. “Jiya, I need you to -”

“Wait,” Rufus interrupted. Wyatt knew exactly what was going on, but said nothing. It wasn't the safest thing at the moment to let everyone know about the recorder, nor would it be a good idea to discuss their plan within earshot. “I - I need to change out of these clothes. I'll… be back to help.” He scurried off leaving some confused, but thinking of his excuse just made Wyatt crave to remove his as well. Although the mud on his knees was drying, the fabric had starts to become stiff and scratchy. With what had happened he decided what was best would be going into other clothes, washed, and ready for anything Rufus and him would need to do to go through with the plan, even if it was traveling back to a historic event without their historian.

“Same here. Call for me if we are needed for anything,” Wyatt walked off the costume ward, where he discarded the soiled pants and put the rest in a bin that definitely needed to be taken to a laundry machine. He changed into his wear he came to the facility with earlier that day.

Returning to the main area, he noticed Rufus had not yet. He hoped he wasn't in too much trouble, whatever it may be for.

“Any plan?” Wyatt walked over to the computers, where Jiya was invested in the information on the screen with Agent Christopher and the regular technicians on either nearby devices or looking on. Mason was nowhere to be found.

“Oh good, you're back. Jiya, would you explain the information we have collected?” Spending one extra second scanning through data, Jiya took her eyes to look at Wyatt.

“Well basically, I am currently working on the coordinates to finding precisely, or close enough, to where the Mothership is. From what I've realized previously, the return location always varies, but stays in a relatively close location. The key at this point is just finding where it landed. It takes alittle time, but I've done it before, so this time will be faster. If we find that, we may be able to sabotage the place and grab her.” Wyatt took an involuntary shaky breath in. It would never be that easy.

“The last time we tried that, we didn't get there in time. What makes you think we would this time?” He questioned.

“Flynn didn't take Lucy because he felt like it. He wants information. And a professional historian that had won against him is the perfect, primary source to win against you guys next time. Especially if She can tell him a part in history that is quiet enough for someone who hadn't studied it to know nothing about, so he can go mess it up or do whatever he does without anything holding him back. If anything, he has a strong advantage with her in custody.” During her small lecture, Wyatt’s eyebrows furrowed. She could tell he was confused. “Long story short, he's going to want information before going anywhere.”

Out of nowhere a warm hand is placed on his shoulder, and Wyatt jumped a little before turning. He found a worried looking Rufus behind him, eyes wide and his chest rising at a rate that said he was a little out of breath.

“Things changed,” he stated, calmly as possible. Wyatt looked back to the group.

“We'll be back. Keeping working on getting the location.” Wyatt took Rufus to the clothing ward by leading him off with his hand on his shoulder blade. He turned to him after assuring they were out of earshot of anyone. “Before saying anything, where's the recorder?”

“That's the thing. I went to Mason to give it to him and to tell him what we were discussing probably shouldn't be on that thing, he had no idea what I was talking about.”

“Rufus, what?” He asked, puzzled. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying Rittenhouse is not looking for my recordings.” Wyatt gave him an expression that read, No shit Sherlock. “It means I’m free from Rittenhouse. At least I think I am.”

Wyatt didn't need an explanation further than that. It meant one thing; killing that bastard of a father back in 1790 changed history in a good way. Even if the boy had lived, he carried something worth not being killed for.

“What does this mean?” Wyatt asked, looking expectantly at Rufus.

“That’s why i told you, dude. Thought you'd know.” silence spoke nothing but questions as they both thought about what it may mean. And as if the silence was oxygen, they both breathed in the same, exact question at the exact same time. “Dude...What if Rittenhouse was the -”

Although Wyatt was thinking the same, he interrupted. “I can't check.”

“What? Why?”

“If i were to check, and… and Jessica were as good as alive, i would have to go see her. And that would mean i would need to leave when Lucy is in so much more trouble.” he breathed for a second, and took a seat in a chair that he had not noticed until then was there. “Besides, what if she was alive, but we return from saving Lucy and she isn’t? I can’t handle that pain again, man. Even if it’s half real.”

“I understand.” Rufus leaned on one on dressers lining the warehouse. “W -”

“Wyatt, Rufus.” They both looked up, eyes full of hope both knew they probably shouldn't possess. “We need you at the controls.”

They both rushed to it, eager to see any sort of improvement. Once seeing everyone subtle at their screens, the boys already knew the answer.

“It looks like you didn't find anything, so why do you need us?” Rufus inquired. He headed over to where Jiya sat, and wyatt followed.

“That's the thing. I usually can always find where they are. Sure, it's harder to find them in the present, but i've done it before.” she exhaled and fell back into her chair. “There's absolutely no trace. I can't even find any unusual radioactivity in a one hundred mile radius.” Wyatt ran his hands through his hair.  
“And you checked the past, too? Every single year?” he asked impatiently. Jiya looked up at him sympathetically.

“I looked everywhere, wyatt. I'm sorry.” he could feel Rufus and Jiya’s eyes on him. “Look, it dosent mean im going to stop looking. You need to rest, especially after time traveling. I suggest you either go home or go to our bunkers and sleep a little bit. I promise to keep you updated.” He looked at her, eyes set for a while, and gave her a small nod.

“I’ll be in the bunkers.”

\----

It wasn't for another hour until someone came to retrieve him in a hurry. The hour was the most anxious hour he had ever experienced - including in all of his years as a soldier who would wait for days in the same, four by four hole, waiting to see if his squad were dead or not - and not to mention the longest. The thoughts jumping from side to side of his brain made his head throb and hands shake, much to pain, but he sat there, staring at the ceiling, for an hour. Screw sleep.

But from thinking if Jessica was alive again,or lucy were to even be safe at all, how could he sleep, anyway? Any man who was able lived off a cold, cold heart.

His hand leaned on the wall as he followed the technician in front of him, who was telling him too many words to process into his brain that was full to capacity. Knowing it was for saving Lucy, he understood 1893 and get into costume as soon as you can.

Instead of the control center Wyatt was led to the costume ward, and to clothes that were erstwhile left out for him. He saw Rufus tuck into his own changing area, grabbed his pile of black, and entered his own.

Somehow Wyatt was able to dress without assistance, like he would normally do. Blurring into oblivion helps dressing for the 1899’s, supposedly.

When he exited, Rufus was no longer there, and he wondered how he didn't hear the door the his dressing quarters open nor close. He continued on with a quickened pace to controls.

Somehow as soon as he stepped into that atmosphere his mud of thoughts cleared, and it was like he was his regular self. Like. not at all close to it, but enough to pretend.

“Now, where are we headed?” he asked. focuses turned towards him, and agent christopher approached him.

“Jiya has located the mothership in 1893. May first, to be exact.” Wyatt walked towards Jiya, who Rufus was drawing to as well.

“And would anyone want to tell me what happened on that date?” impatience struck him when the usual remark of Lucy reciting that day’s events did not come.

“You need to be a little more cooperative with us this time, wyatt.” Christopher demanded. “We do not have a historian this time around.” His jaw clenched involuntarily.

“But you do have me,” Rufus spoke up. It seemed like all eyes went to him. “The World’s Fair. it started on that day.” everyone looked relatively surprised; rightfully so, concluding that he was the pilot of the team, nothing more. He noticed the remark throughout the staff and sighed a little. “I was raised in Chicago, and everyone there knows that. Not to mention how much engineers’ inventions were introduced there.” most gave a slight nod in understanding.

“Well, let's get going then.” wyatt stated, starting to walk towards the Lifeboat. Jiya, who somehow made to him from behind her desk, pulled him back.

“Wyatt, wait.” he turned to face her. She breathed for a second before reaching into her jacket and revealing a pistol that he somehow forgot to grab back at the clothing warehouse. He looked at it, and she looked up at him. “We both know the only way this whole time traveling thing is going to work is to get lucy back. Now, i know you don't need any sort of encouragement, but i'm reminding you anyway.” she took his wrist and put the gun in his palm. He involuntarily closed his fingers around it. “I don't care if the world is begging you not to. You go in, you save Lucy, and you kill that son of a bitch that thinks he has the right of having the name of Flynn. Everyone here knows exactly how much Lucy means to this team, including - especially you. Please.” Wyatt drags his eyes off his hand to Jiya, her eyes as desperate that he had ever seen them, and nodded.

\----

1893 was weird.

Probably the weirdest he had ever been in so far. He’d seen terrifying, clueless, intimidating awkward, but never weird. Wyatt convinced himself that the absence of her wasn't a factor, but both men knew it definitely was.

It wasn't just that, though. The streets of chicago crawled with foreigners, all headed to the Columbian Exposition. Some trying to dress like americans, some sticking to cultures, it varied so much it lost wyatt in gazing at them multiple times as they walked down the street.

And it wasn't until the sixth time he thought he saw lucy that he and rufus decided asking around for her may be the best way to find her. Of course, with their luck, the second person they asked directed them to a hotel he had claimed he'd seen their description of she and flynn entered not too long ago. The man was nice enough to stay with them as they walked there - despite the fair - and after a while wyatt had became suspicious. He followed along with it, anyway.

\----

(That was a mistake.)

(Because of course - of course - the man worked for flynn, and led them straight into a literal death trap by the works of H.H. Holmes.)

(stupid, stupid, stupid.)

(But, that did not stop Lucy.)

\----

Lucy

That was the last time she would ever punch someone again.

Thinking ahead, maybe not.

But ouch, her knuckles throbbed so much she was convinced she was stabbed. The thing was, it knocked flynn out, so she had maybe five minutes before his little teammate people break down that door and realized he was unconscious, lucy was gone, and there window was open.

So she ran, dammit, even in the damned heels and somehow tight dress. She ran until she saw the hotel - the hotel she only saw in pictures.

But even more fortunately, lucy walked in to see the one and only H.H. Holmes pondering right in a chair at the check-in desk.

A weird feeling swept over her.

Insecurity - security - she didn't know one bit. All she knew was even though the first american serial killer was yet but ten feet away from her, ironically, lucy hadn't felt more at ease in the past forty-eight hours. And the only reason that was, was because her team was in this castle. In a castle ment for murder, definitely. Holmes’ twenty-seven confessed murders might as well had been twenty-nine at that point. But, even the thought of being close to finding them brought her more comfort in those two seconds she spent realizing that than the comfort combined in the last two days spent with Flynn.

That, and she had a knife up her sleeve. That was surely a part of it.

Before she even knew what she was doing next, nevertheless, the knife was out of her sleeve and against Holmes’ neck, and she was demanding to know where they were.

“An African American and white man, where are they,” she growled. Holmes remarked with a low, terrifying chuckle. She returned with a small jolt. “I know exactly what you are doing, Dr. Holmes, and i know you fully intend on proceeding for months to come.” His throat stopped vibrating. “Thats right, my guess is getting outed now is not a part of your plan. i think this choice just became easier, as well. Lead me to them safely or i'll shoot you with your own gun i know you keep in that top left drawer and run to an officer.”

“Feisty one, aren't you?” her grip only tightened. “Now now,” He grunted. “No need to be more hostile than you've already impressioned. Ill gladly lead you, two less are nothing to what i intend. But only if you promise me it will only be the two you had described. No more.”

“Whatever. Just show me to them and we will be on our way.”

“Very well.”

As he stood she removed the knife from his neck and considered if she should bound him with something the have advantage. But the knife again gave her assurance, and he led her through hallways without a problem.

Of course it got creepier. Wallpaper turned to brick as they went down, down, down. She knew exactly what part of the cellars they were headed at that point. The only ones wyatt wouldn't be able to break out of.

He slowed at a bolted door, one of which he leaned over to pick at the lock.

“I ought to have you know, miss, you will be lucky if your friends are breathing. This hour is the brink of it.” Lucy went to say something, but couldn’t.

And suddenly, it opened.

Silence echoed through the dungeon, and she was scared to peak. Lucy looked in, frightened, and suddenly alarmed by the heat that circulated. She remember what those were exactly for. Air lock.

She ran down the stone stairs, towards bodies that were slumped on the wall. Surprisingly, it looked like they were paired with a couple. Sweat was on all of their faces and clothes were scattered so they could maybe escape some heat. Instinct touched wyatt’s face, that was a terrifying sensation to the touch.

“Wake up, Wyatt.” She murmured. “Wake up!”

Fresher air swept over them, oxygen, and his breathing became more heavy rather than spurts.

“Lucy?” his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Yes, wyatt. Its lucy. We need to get out.” She stood, attempting to pull him up by the arm.

“Are you okay? Where’s Flynn?” his eyes were open then, scanning her and the room.

“Im fine” she looked down at him. “Ad Flynns unconscious at some house. Can you help me with Rufus?”

He stared at her for a second, amazed by something, before snapping out of it and turning to Rufus.

“Yeah.” he wrapped an arm around him. “C’mon, buddy.”

Lucy rushed to the couple slouched together a few feet away.

“No need for that, ma’am.” Lucy looked at the doorway, where Holmes stood. “They just go back into an eternal slumber in a moment anyway.”

“You mean we can't save them?” Wyatt asked, desperate in some way.

“That was the deal, right, miss? Lucy, is it?”

“Bullshit,” Lucy stated. Then, for one more time that day, she walked up to him and knocked him out.

(Yes, her knuckles throbbed.)

(Yes, that couple did escape with them.)

(Yes, Lucy returned with them, safe and sound.)


End file.
